Invasion: Grecia
by Sotiris Theofanakis
Summary: Cuando todo era diversión en Atenas,Grecia,Sotiris Theofanakis,un adolescente que acababa de cumplir 17 años,se convierte en el único de los 2 sobrevivientes de su familia.Ahora,descubre que una invasión alienigena a llegado a toda Grecia,y entonces,¡comenzara la guerra para ver quien se convertía en la especie superviviente!


Hola. Mi nombre es Sotiris Theofanakis. Soy Griego,vivía en un departamento en una construcción de apenas 3 la capacidad de aprender rápidamente idiomas de categoría intermedia,como el inglés,el español,y el me interesaron las culturas de otros países,y la que ahora conozco,no era la que tenia en este momento,estoy rodeado de escombros,cadáveres,y cosas que jamás te podrías imaginar. Una invasión alienigena a caído sobre Atenas,y toda Grecia. O eso es lo que se hasta ahora. Los saltamontes están por todas partes de la de El Pireo,mis compañeros están cayendo ante ellos,y yo soy uno de los pocos que esta vivo,por el momento.

¿Te gustaría saber como llegué hasta aquí?.Pon atención,porqué todo comenzó la misma noche de mi cumpleaños.

Yo estaba ahi,un 13 de Marzo de 2014,aún celebrando que Grecia había podido ingresar al la Copa Mundial de Fifa Brazil con la camisa official de Grecia de 2014,junto a mis compañeros,mis padres,y mi mejor amigo era una gran fiesta. Terminaba de pensar mis 3 deseos y de soplar las velas y oficialmente ya tenia 18 años. La tranquilidad y alegría del momento se detuvo cuando una gran explosion,acompañado por los gritos de lo que parecia una multitud de gente acerque a la ventana,la abrí y mire atónito como unos edificios a un par de calles se incendiaban o derrumbaban,y por debajo mio una gran cantidad de gente corriendo en direccion derecha. Me asuste y pensé que podria ser un ataque terrorista,por lo que pensé que seria mejor volver a la fiesta,hazi que encendí mi DVD y puse una la canción "C Est La Vie" a un volumen muy alto,y la alegría mama,Eleftheria se me la cara se veía que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que es lo que había afuera?-

-Seria mejor que no te lo cuente-

Todos seguíamos en lo nuestro,aunque ya no era lo mismo,al menos,para nervio que aturdía mi cabeza y que me decía "Debemos salir de aquí".Lo ignoraba tanto como lograba desconcentrarme por me serví una rebanada de pastel-que mi madre había preparado- el suelo comenzó a temblar,y una luz clara y segadora apareció,y...¡BOOM!

Me dolía todo el cuerpo,una ligera llovizna me mojaba y me distraía de pensar en el dolor,que era muy fuerte,pero no lo suficiente como un hueso vista estaba nublada,y al cabo de unos minutos,pude ver bien.

La vista no era buena.

Lo que antes era mi suburbio,mi casa,y todos los que me acompañaban, no había nada,todo estaba destruido y envuelto en escombros estaban sobre mis piernas,pero por suerte,ninguna estaba levante,con algo de dificultad,y mire hacia todas partes,sin entender casi a buscar a todos mis que encontré no fue lindo: todos estaban muertos,aplastados por escombros,con sangre por todas gemidos débiles comenzaron a sonar,que venia a solo un par de metros,busque y encontré a mi padre,empalado por unos tablones de madera,con solamente pocos minutos de vida.

La vista vuelve a nublarse

Mi padre,debilitado,puso su mano derecha en mi hombro y trato de hablarme,oí que algo estaba diciendo,pero era muy débil,no lograba oírlo con puse de rodillas,adolorido por las heridas,y puse mi oreja izquierda cerca de su boca.

-Por favor,cuida a...-

-Papa,..¡PAPA!-

Su mano,hasta entonces en mi hombro,dejó de hacer presión,y cayó suavemente hasta el pude contenerlo,y comenze a llorar desconsoladamente,estando alrededor de los cadáveres de aquellos que eran mis amigos,familiares,y los restos de el levanté,esta vez con más facilidad,volví a mirar por todos lados,y fue ahí cuando una vez más,escuche í hasta el lugar de donde provenían aquellos gemidos,¡Dimitrios estaba allí,vivo!, con su pierna derecha aplastada por uno de los pilares de acero que sostenían mi me puse de rodillas y,con ambas manos,trate de fue difícil levantarla,pero lo estaba herido,pero,al igual que a mi,sus heridas no eran tan graves como para romperle los huesos.

Al menos,eso pensaba hasta que trato de levantarse,y adolorido en su pierna derecha,cayó nuevamente.

Me acerqué a el,y lo ayudé a un principio,le fue muy difícil,pero con mi ayuda,pudimos un par de metros,donde lo recosté sobre un par de escombros,levanté su pantalón derecho, lo que vi me impresiono mucho: su tobillo estaba completamente azul,y el centro,de un color que Dimitrios tenia en su tobillo,era,que estaba ayudé a levantarse nuevamente,con la idea de dirigirme al centro medicó que se encontraba a un par de manzanas del lugar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió?-Me pregunta Dimitrios.

-No puedo decírtelo,no lo se-Le respondo.

Derrepente,unas 4 luces,de color blanco puro,apareció volando sobre nuestras cabezas,en el de forma muy rapida,y aun si no lo hacia,se nos hacia imposible verlo:el humo,negro y caliente,cubría el cielo,y solo alcanzábamos a ver nuestros alrededores en unos 10 a 15 metros.

-¿Que habra sido eso?-Pregunto yo,confundido.

-Una guerra,quizás entre U.S.A Y Grecia,quizás-Me responde Dimitrios.

Seguimos nuestro camino,hacia el centro medico.


End file.
